


Лежать рядом

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Fluff, Happy, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, всё очень хорошо, действительно хорошо, я люблю их
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро тепло и уютно.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Лежать рядом

Неро лениво гладил Данте по руке и думал о том, что на самом деле вот так лежать в одной постели и обниматься — очень тепло и уютно. Время текло медленно-медленно, словно густой сладкий мед. Может, давало им возможность понежиться еще немного в объятиях друг друга? Неро улыбнулся.

Данте пошевелился и, обхватив его поперек груди, прижал к себе. Уткнулся носом в макушку, взъерошивая пряди. Коротко усмехнулся. Неро был готов поклясться, что услышал произнесенную шепотом фразу «Моя маленькая ложка».

— Кто здесь маленькая ложка? — пробормотал он в ответ, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением мягкой подушки, пушистого одеяла и большого надежного Данте за своей спиной.

Неро казалось, что в последний раз он был настолько расслаблен целую вечность назад, когда еще не имел ни малейшего понятия о демонах и вообще любых трудностях жизни.

— Это ты, — тихо рассмеялся Данте и невесомо поцеловал Неро в ответ на очередное ворчание. — Ну-ну, не ворочайся, а то слетит одеяло.

— Пускай слетает. Будешь греть меня вместо одеяла.

Пальцы Неро вновь пробежались по руке Данте, а сам он вдруг захотел намеренно поерзать еще немного. Наверняка Данте быстро возбудится и опять будто жарко дышать ему в шею, ничего не говоря напрямик.

— Эй-эй, ты хочешь, чтобы я согрел тебя внутри или снаружи? — запротестовал Данте, понимая, к чему все ведет. — Боюсь, моя спина еще не оправилась от ночных утех.

— Послушай, старик, ты ведь переживешь нас всех. — Неро вздохнул и покорно замер.

Ладно, он позволит себе одно утро побыть послушным мальчиком. Но только одно утро.

Данте улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.


End file.
